The Way She Always
by Cavity Inducing
Summary: Okay... Harry is having an inner battle... and Hermione is crying... and Ron is a bit arrogant! Harry thinks about how she always cares... and she thinks how Harry alsays cares about her... Story better than summary... Harry & ? haha... read to find out!


You Talk Too Much

Oh my god! She drives me crazy! I can't **stand** her! Does she _always _have to be SO annoying?

The way she _always_ nags me to do my homework, "Harry, the essay has to me a foot long and, you know, you get distracted _very_ easily!" she'd scold me.

They way she _always_ wants to know what you're thinking about, "Harry, have you been thinking about Sirius? You know, you should talk to someone"

The way she _always_ goes to the library, "Harry, I'll meet you back after free period, I have to go to the library to finish Slughorn's stupid essay on bezoars", like she doesn't think we're worth her time.

The way she _always_ raises her hand, "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat that will save you from most poisons", as if she knows _everything_.

"Harry… _Harry_… HARRY… _**HARRY**_!!"

But, if she annoys the bloody hell out of me, why can't I turn away?

Oh my god!!!! Why can't I stop loving her????!!!! Does she _always_ have to be SO thoughtful?

The way she _always_ cares for education, "Harry, I know you have a guaranteed job as an auror but you still need to pay attention in class. They can still hold you back!" she always wants the best for you.

The way she _always_ wants to know what's on your mind, "Harry, don't you dare think what happened to Sirius is your fault! He died fighting! Fighting for you! For the better cause, _the greater good_. He died for you", and she'll always listen.

The way she _always_ goes to the library, "Harry, I'm going to finish my essay for Slughorn, save me a muffin", she always wants to learn.

The way she _always_ knows the answer, "Thanks professor, but that's OWL level. Anyone would know that", and still be honest.

"Harry… _Harry_… HARRY… _**HARRY!!**_"

But, if she's what keeps me sane, why wouldn't I trust her with my love?

'_Whatever_…_'_ I say to myself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walk the corridors, it's eerily silent. Even Peeves isn't making his normal jests, he's not in sight. I hear my steps echo within the halls. Everyone is at dinner, well, everyone but me. Me and one other person… Hermione.

I can tell she's not at dinner, she always asks me for a muffin. Today I didn't see her after Transfiguration; we normally meet in front of Charms because she has Ancient Runes, so we meet halfway to pick up Ron. That's when I got caught up.

I didn't know what came over me, but I didn't meet Hermione there. I didn't wait for them in the Common Room. I didn't seek them out, nor did they seek me out. They - well, mostly Hermione - know when I want to be alone.

I thought that now was a good time to rid them of their suspense.

As I walk through the halls, I stop in front of the two most familiar doors of my entire life… the library. I push open the right one, and walk in. I surreptitiously closed the door, cautious to not making noise.

I walk to the back of the library, close but not too close to the restricted section. I find a head of bushy hair, falling gently forward of a most familiar young woman.

I cough, she looks up, I smile, she … sniffles?

"Bless you! Are you alright?" I stride forward and sit across from her. I put my hand on top of her, and the short surge of static flows from my fingertips to my heart. I have gotten accustomed to it, but this time I can't help but acknowledge it. I smile slightly.

She sniffles again, and wipes two shiny streaks from her cheeks. Wait! _Sniffling, shiny streaks, red nose, shaky breaths… she's been CRYING!!!_

"Mione-" I start but get nowhere.

"_Don't_ call me that" she shakily lets out a sigh, "Sorry. Nothing is wrong, I'm okay."

"Hermione… You… are not okay. Hermione Jane Granger does not cry, she claims nothing can bring her down. Now, whether or not you tell me now… you will tell me whenever you calm down" I say as softly as my masculine tone will let me, pull out a muffin, and set it in front of her "Or maybe you'll tell Ron"

I soon regretted saying that, she broke down crying, seriously adding to her already soaked edition of _Advanced Potion Making_, and her muffin I, not knowing exactly what to say, just walked around and wrapped her in a loving hug.

When she calmed to just sparing sniffles, I took my chance and lifted her chin to meet two of the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes in the universe.

"You have pretty eyes" my eyes widened and I blushed realizing the comment.

She chuckled, and what she said struck me weird, "No I don't, you do!" the cutest rose shade crawled up her cheeks.

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh" she said firmly. I beamed at her, but slightly faltered.

"Hermione, will you tell me why you were crying?" I looked at her concerned but firmly, plainly telling her I'm not backing down, she opens her mouth, her eyebrows furrowed in a frown, but I cut her off.

"Yes, you will, I'm not taking no for an answer! Something very serious happened to make my Mione cry" I ignored the warmth creeping up my neck and stared at her determinedly.

She sighed shakily, as if to restrain herself from crying, and said, "Promise you won't interrupt, or input, or even _curse_, until I finish", she eyed me carefully.

I put on a mock offended face and responded, "What kind of person do you take me for?"

"An obnoxious one", she smirked, and I pouted.

"Do you want to know why I cried? Why _something_ like this could break me? Why I didn't see you after Ancient Runes? Why I wasn't at dinner? Why Ron… _Ron_… RON…", she took anther trembling breath and continued, "Why Ron is being such an ass?" she said her last sentence so softly I almost didn't catch it.

If not in the given current situation, I would have teased her as she cursed, that she always told us to mind our language. But I bit it back, she seemed to be trembling, and in a trance.

I whispered her name, not to scare her, "Hermione, what happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" she whispered frantically, "Ron! Ron is what happened! He told me… he told me… that… th-that" she trailed off helplessly.

I looked at her face. Her face and nose were flushed, her cheeks damp, her hair clinging to the sides of her delicate face. The way she _always_ looked pretty. I believed her to be made of porcelain, even the mess she looked like now, she was beautiful.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned slightly, barely noticeable. I looked in her eyes, I saw sadness, loneliness, and… love? She noticed my lean and did so, too.

I mustered all the courage left in me, left my doubts in the back of my mind, and kissed her, and she kissed back. It commenced soft, gentle, and uncertain, but slowly it continued to be filled with love, compassion, and lust. He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she looked away and began to organize her papers. I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off.

"Ron told me that… that… he… ugh! Harry, Ron told me that he loves me!" she took a deep breath.

My heart just took a leap, fell down to my stomach, and broke into little pieces. But, one question popped into my head…

"Then why were you crying?" trying my very best to hide the hurt in my voice, but it was more complicated to hide it on my face.

"Harry…" she said, and I thought she sounded helpless, but her eyes bore no emotion

_**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Ron's P.O.V, right before she asks Harry all the questions)

_Gosh, what the bloody hell is taking Harry so long!?,_ its been 15 minutes since dinner started and Harry usually gets here after 5 minutes, grabs a muffin, gives it to Hermione and then comes back down.

_Huh, I wonder…_ I took a last bite of my chicken breast, cleaned my mouth (with the back of my hand), and walked out of the Great Hall.

I shudder. It was so silent, and that scared me. I picked up my pace, and headed to the two most _horrid_ doors of my entire life… the library. I pushed the right one, stepped in, and closed it silently (course! Didn't want Madame Pince on my case again!).

I heard whispering. I walked toward the source and saw two figures barely illuminated by a lit candle. I crept slowly toward them, and stopped behind a closeby bookshelf. I recognized Hermione immediately with her big bushy head of hair. She looked like she was crying. _Ugh, girls_, I don't know why the bloody hell Hermione would cry after something he thought would be the best day of her bloody life!!!

_Wait, their saying something!_

"What kind of person do you take me for?" said the other figure. I instantly figured it was Harry, you can't miss that deep voice of his.

"An obnoxious one" I saw Hermione smirk. _Yay_, I did a little dance in my head,_ go Hermione!!!_

She took in a deep breath and said, "Do you want to know why I cried? Why _something_ like this could break me? Why I didn't see you after Ancient Runes? Why I wasn't at dinner? Why Ron… _Ron_… RON…", she took anther trembling breath and continued, "Why Ron is being such an ass?" she said her last sentence so softly I almost didn't catch it. But I did, and it hurt.

"What happened, Hermione?" Harry said.

"I'll tell you what happened!" she whispered frantically, "Ron! Ron is what happened! He told me… he told me… that… th-that" she sounded mad, and that shocked me! But what shocked me even more was what they did next.

They kissed. _Wait, WHAT?!_ They kissed. _OMG!_ They kissed. THEY KISSED!!!! THEY KISSED!!!! _The sodding git!!!!!!!!_

I turned pointedly, and walked away from the spot. I didn't want to lose the dinner I just had. I threw open the door, and stalked out.

_**BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

I heard it slam behind me, but I didn't give a flying hippogriff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hermione's P.O.V)

"What was that?" I craned my neck to see beyond Harry's sexy hair. _Did I just think that?_

"Hmm?" Harry shrugs, also looking in the direction of the doors, "Don't change the subject, Madame Pince probably dropped a book" _she'd die if anyone would_.

"I highly doubt Madame Pince would let her _precious_ books fall" I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Like I said… don't change the subject, my dear", he fired back a response, pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever", I looked away and kept organizing my papers. He gripped my forearm, and looked at him. I sigh, and say firmly, "I was crying because he was being an ass"

He chuckles and looks at me pointedly. _Damn, this guy won't stop!_ I sigh again, look him in the eye, and say, "He told me he was in love with me, I said I was _in_ love, too", I pause, his eyes gave a flash of hurt, but it was gone as fast as it came, "He leaned in to kiss me but I repeated I was in love… but not with him", I looked down. But not with out noticing the small glitter of hope that rose in his eyes.

"Oh", he simple said. "Oh?" I ask, "That's all you say? 'OH'? 'OH'???" I said dangerously. "I'm sorry, Hermione! But what exactly do you want me to say? I'm not exactly the expert on feelings!" my look softens, and I stare at him coolly.

He says again, "Would you tell me who you love? I might be able to tell you if he loves you back", he stops, looks at me, "It _is _a guy, right?"

I slap his arm playfully, "Of course, you git!"

"Ow!! You hit pretty hard, Mione" I just look at him, "I mean, sorry, Hermione"

"It's okay", I pat him nicely on the arm, "I got over it"

I sling my bag over my arm and push my seat back. I walk to the doors, and look back at Harry still sitting at the desk. "Are you coming?" He looks up abruptly, "Yeah, um, sorry", he gets up and walks over to me.

I push open the door and walk through. We walk side by side to the Gryffindor Common Room in a comfortable silence. Harry broke it first, "Hermione, I'm sorry about earlier…" I look at him strangely.

"What happened 'earlier'?" _I wonder how long it would take him to say the word 'kiss'?_

"Um… about… about the kiss" his voice was an octave higher at saying the last word.

"Harry…" I start but get nowhere.

"No Hermione. I don't want anything weird to happen between us, and I know you fancy another guy-" I silence him with a kiss.

I break away and say, "Fancy another guy? I wonder what you would say to that?" the look on his face was priceless.

"It's you, you idiot" the look of comprehension donned on his face.

"Oh" he simply puts as he kisses me again.

(Harry + Hermione thoughts)

The way she _always_…

The way he _always_…

cares…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'll probably make it longer than a oneshot… I know what ill do, but tell me what you think … should I make it longer?? Should I tell you what happens with Ron later?? Hmmm…. naW! I think I'll let you suffer!!


End file.
